Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to network communication devices, and more particularly to network communication devices used in an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI).
In recent years, many utility companies have developed and deployed advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) to improve or resolve existing problems with metering of utilities. One aspect of deploying an AMI involves replacement of traditional meters with smart meters, also known as AMI meters. AMI meters feature wireless communication capabilities, thus providing two-way communication between utility companies and the AMI meter. Two-way communication allows AMI meters to relay commodity utilization information and/or quality information directly to the utility company. It also allows the utility company to remotely control initiation or deactivate service. As a result of these features, AMI meters have drastically reduced the need for a utility company representative to read a meter at the physical location of the meter—a major benefit to utility companies and customers alike.
In general, AMI meters utilize a local area network (LAN) to communicate with a gateway node. The gateway node, in turn, communicates directly with the utility company over a fixed common carrier wide area network (WAN). U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,027, which is incorporated entirely herein by reference, discloses a gateway node that provides end-to-end communication between the AMI meter and the utility company. Gateway nodes must be located within communication range of the common carrier WAN and the LAN associated with the smart meter. In addition, gateway nodes require a suitable power source. As such, gateway nodes have been designed for installation directly on utility poles, street lights or other overhead mounting facilities.
Available gateway nodes, however, suffer from significant drawbacks associated with installation. One drawback is that they generally require the availability of overhead mounting facilities as detailed above. In many areas, though, overhead mounting facilities are unavailable, difficult to access, or lacking of a suitable power source. Another drawback is the susceptibility of gateway nodes to theft. That is, if gateway nodes are readily accessible to the public, the hardware components may be stolen. At least these drawbacks of gateway nodes have hindered rapid and efficient deployment of communication-enabled smart meters.